


Love, Lies & Heartbreak

by maria_soederberg



Category: America's Most Eligible (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Adam won America’s Most Eligible, and Vanessa couldn’t be happier for him. And Adam is visibly happy too, but after he spoke with Piper his whole demeanour changes. He ignores Vanessa, says the camera are out and they can stop pretending. Vanessa’s heart breaks, did he really just play his whole love towards her?





	Love, Lies & Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Vanessa Pierce
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 11 minutes

"And the winner of this season of America’s Most Eligible is Adam McIntyre" Carson pronounces happily.

Vanessa who stands next to him applauds with a grin. Adam hugs her, lifts her and spins her around. Vanessa shrieks and smiles at him as he lets her down.

"You did it, Adam. You finally proved everyone that you are most eligible. That you can win." Vanessa cups his face and they both share a kiss.

Piper interrupts them by saying cut! Adam and Vanessa walk hand in hand away to the other contestants, at least to the ones they shared got times with, Mackenzie, Derek, Han and Bianca.

"You are one lucky guy, Adam. You just didn’t get the beautiful Vanessa, but also you won America’s Most Eligible. Give me some of your luck, please!" Derek jokes, earning a clap on his shoulder from Adam.

"Maybe next time you are as lucky as I am, Derek. I had to be twice in this competition after all, but I don’t regret anything. Because the situation last year brought me to this life, to her." Adam grins down to Vanessa who blushes.

“Stop it, Adam!" She claps his arm playfully. She also can’t believe her luck. Adam McIntyre decided to be with her instead of all the other beautiful contestants. Or maybe one of the girls from last season of America’s Most Eligible. Adam was the favourite there, and he trusted one of them, came very close to her. But he still chooses her.

"Where are your thoughts?" Adam interrupts her smiling down at him, holding a champagne flute towards her.

"Just thought about how lucky I am to have you." She cuddles on his side, taking the flute from him. Adam leans his hand against hers and grins.

“What are you thinking Bad Boy?" Vanessa jokes, stroking his hair at the hem of his neck.

"Well, I think I want -" Before Adam can finish his words he got interrupted by Piper.

"Adam McIntyre? One word with you, now!" Piper walks away and waiting in front of the door, turning towards a bewildered Adam.

"You excuse me?" Adam looks at Vanessa and then walks over to Piper. Vanessa instead walks over to Derek and joins the other contestants.

"What was this?" Mackenzie asks confused about the stoic voice of Piper and rushed behaviour of Adam.

"I don’t know but I am sure he tells us later," Vanessa explains. "So, what were you talking about?" Vanessa asks, trying to join in their conversation.

"Bianca just told us how much she hated you but started to adore you at the same time," Mackenzie responds.

“I never hated her! Stop lying!" Bianca shakes her head and takes a sip from her champagne.

"Indirectly you did Bianca. I mean deep down you always respected me but deep down you hated me, right?" Vanessa grins.

"I hate you for not winning this. I mean I think you are the most eligible." Bianca admits.

Mackenzie immediately nods to this, swallows her drink and adds: "I totally can second this, because for me you were the winner from the beginning."

"High praise from you Mackenzie, thank you! But I wish you could’ve won. You earned it for the reason you wanted to use the money." Vanessa apologises indirectly for Mackenzie’s elimination.

"Well, I will still do it, just differently." She explains without telling the other contestants what is going on.

"Well, I have no idea what you are talking about, but your boyfriend comes back,” Derek announces.

Vanessa turns around and smiles at Adam. She reaches out to cuddle on his side again, but Adam pulls away lightly. Vanessa looks over to Piper, but her expression tells her nothing.

"What were you talking about?" Vanessa asks Adam.

"Nothing. And you?" Adam responds coldly. It’s like the caring, supportive Adam McIntyre got replaced by a duplicate. This is a different Adam it was a couple of minutes ago.

"What is wrong Adam." Vanessa lays a hand on his arm, but Adam pushes his arm away, taking steps away from her. "Adam?”

“The cameras are closed off, Vanessa. We can stop acting now. Piper stopped the cameras. The acting can stop." Adam tells her, without any emotions.

"What?" Vanessa looks shocked at Adam. "What the hell? You don’t want to tell me that whatever this was between us, was just for sure." Vanessa asks.

"Of course, I am finally most eligible, I did what I had to do. I can stop acting now." Adam responds.

"So, when we had sex you did it why? The cameras were off, Adam! It was just you and me. What was that for you? A game too? The moment when you told me you love me what was that? A lie?" Vanessa raising her voice.

She is hoping that this is just a nightmare where she wakes up any minute. Or maybe just a prank played by Adam as a joke, but his body language, his face it says he means what he says. He is stiff and stoic. He doesn’t look at her, but something tells her that this is the real Adam. She never believed anyone, barely trusted anyone. With Adam, she tried to trust again, but maybe this was a mistake? Adam was called the bad boy, but for her, he was always a kind guy, but maybe he is right, it was just an act? Vanessa doesn’t know what to think anymore. Her mind is racing. Her mind reminisces all the memories they shared. She tries desperately to find a moment where something might have gone wrong. But all she finds are wonderful, loving moments between Adam and her.

"I did it for the show. I knew in the confessionals I had to talk about my experiences here in the show, so I slept with you, told you I love you, so I don’t have to lie." Adam explains, looking on his phone.

"You rather lied to me; you rather break my heart instead of lying in a confessional room?" Vanessa takes a step back from Adam which makes him lookup.

Mackenzie, Derek and Bianca look to Adam bewildered. They can’t believe what he is saying at this moment. One moment ago, before Piper talked to him, he was nice. He was looking at her like she is the meaning of his life. The way he talked about her, was a way to be envious of his life. But now? Within minutes he throws this all away? Just for winning the show.

Adam can see the tears threating to roll down her cheeks. If Adam just could say the truth, but the consequences he would have to pay are too high. The risk he had to make. Breaking her heart like this makes him feel ashamed for himself. But before telling her the truth he has to do something.

"Answer me, Adam. Does it feel great to break other people’s heart like this? Do you feel great now?" Vanessa shouts.

"Yes," Adam responded, looking down to his phone again. He feels his own heart-shattering. How much he wanted to say No. How much he wanted to reach out to her, hold her in his arms. How much he wants to feel her lips on his. How much he wants to smell her rose petal smell. But he had to lie.

Vanessa throws the bracelet he gave to her when they were alone in the suite at the top of the lighthouse at his head. "Don’t ever come near me again, Adam. We are over. Forever." Vanessa storms away.

Mackenzie, Bianca and Derek who still stands there. Derek is the first one speaking up. "What the hell! Adam what is going on with you! One minute ago, you were so happy the show led you to Vanessa. And now you are telling us this was just for the show?" Derek glares at him,

"Mind your own business, Derek," Adam responds and turns around to walk away but someone grabs his arm.

Mackenzie and Derek look at him. Mackenzie speaks up: "I am not sure you know that you lost her forever now. No matter what explanation you have, she will never forgive you, Adam." Mackenzie shakes her head and follows Vanessa inside the building. Derek shakes his head too.

“She will, as soon as I explain it," Adam whispers.

"Her word 'forever' means forever, Adam. Say goodbye to the love of your life, because she will move on, without you. And think about it, Adam… Was it worth it? Was it worth it lying to her about whatever? Was it worth it, to break her heart?" Derek joins Vanessa in the building.

Bianca, a person usually not holding back with words, just glares at him, shaking her head and leaves Adam standing alone in the middle of the party.

 

The next morning Vanessa is waiting for her cab to bring her back home. Adam walks out to her stops her. "I am sorry, Vanessa."

"I don’t want to hear any of this. I told you yesterday, and I tell you today, for the last time… We are over, Adam." Vanessa grabs her bag and walks over to the gate of the house.

"Piper forced me to do this, Vanessa... I swear I didn’t want this, but I had to." Adam walks behind her, begging her to listen.

Vanessa swirls around, glaring at Adam. "She forced you? Adam. The show was already over, what could have been there to make you do this, huh? Well, you know what. I don’t even want to know it. I can’t trust you, Adam. Maybe this, is just a show again? And in two weeks you are going to ditch me again? I don’t want this. I am gone." Vanessa opens the cab door, but Adam puts his hands on the door.

"Please… I explain." Adam looks at her.

"I don’t want an explanation anymore, Adam. I wanted to have that yesterday, but now? The trust is gone. I don’t even know who you are anymore. Are you the kind and loveable Adam, I met when the camera was off or was that just the game and the Adam yesterday was the real one? And what Adam is this now?" She points at him and then shakes her head.

"Goodbye, Adam. And please never treat a girl like this ever again." Vanessa sits into the cab. Adam wants to open the door, but it’s closed. Adam claps against the window, shouting quite ‘please’ but Vanessa tells the driver to drive away, leaving Adam behind.

Now the only thing that is left is broken hearts of two people who were young and manipulated by a hatred Piper. Vanessa who will never find out the truth behind Adam’s intention. And Adam? Adam who lost the love of his life, because he didn’t have the guts to tell her the truth. The truth that could have saved them… But the life of his little sister was important. If he wouldn’t have done that, he wouldn’t have gotten the money, and she would have been dead. Maybe one day, he gets the chance to explain it. And they find their ways back to each other. And finally, speak the truth and heal each other’s broken hearts.


End file.
